


A Job Well Done

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Morning Sex, handjobs, waking up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny comes home after 36 hours on and decides to celebrate a little.





	A Job Well Done

It's just after dawn when Sonny unlocks the front door and lets himself into the apartment. He yawns, tired but not completely exhausted. He's been working for the last 36 hours, the whole squad busting their asses to track down a kidnapped girl, but he'd managed to get a few hours sleep in the crib when Dodds had flat-out ordered him to lie down, so he figures he'll probably be up another hour or two before he's really ready for bed.

Rafael's asleep in bed, and Sonny stops in the bedroom doorway to admire him in the early morning light. His hair is a mess; one hand is curled in a loose fist near his mouth, and his other arm is flung out to one side. He's kicked the covers off at some point during the night, and the blanket only covers the bottom half of his legs. He's on his back, and he's nude, and Sonny licks his lips as he decides exactly how to spend some time before he's ready to sleep. 

He strips naked, careful to stay quiet as he puts his clothes in the hamper, and then he gently lifts the blanket so it's completely out of his way. He presses his palms to Rafael's calves and slides his hands up, tracing the shape of Rafael's hips and his ribs as he nuzzles and kisses his way up Rafael's body. He starts at his ankles, and noses along his shin bone before kissing each kneecap and thigh. He's rubbing his cheek against one hip when he hears a quiet, sleepy chuckle. 

"What time is it?" Rafael asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"Early o'clock," Sonny replies, skipping all the spots he'd planned to kiss on Rafael's torso so he can lever himself up and leave a lingering good morning kiss behind his ear. "We found her. She's safe. Dad's been taken into custody."

"Good," Rafael says. He hums happily when Sonny presses a kiss to his neck. He opens his legs and gives Sonny a sleepy smile. "I like how you celebrate."

Sonny smiles against his collarbone and wanders down to lick lightly at Rafael's nipples. "Good," he says. He kisses down Rafael's torso and bites lightly just under his belly button. Rafael squirms at the sensation but doesn't try to get away.

Rafael's dick is soft, and Sonny strokes it lightly a few times before lifting it into his mouth. Rafael's dick is as sleep-warm as the rest of him, and Sonny sucks soft and slow on the head. He loves giving blowjobs as much as Rafael enjoys getting them, but he especially loves when they start like this. Feeling Rafael harden in his mouth a little at a time sends a particular thrill down Sonny's spine. It's one thing to see Rafael hard after they've been kissing or teasing and finally moved to sex. It's another to _feel_ the effect he has as he works Rafael up to hardness.

"That's nice," Rafael says, and Sonny raises his eyes to look at him. He's got both hands behind his head, and he's watching Sonny through half-closed eyes. His dick twitches in Sonny's mouth, and Sonny plays his tongue against Rafael's slit, which makes him moan quietly.

Sonny presses Rafael's inner thighs and licks Rafael's shaft as he slides his mouth down farther. He's getting hard quickly now that he's started, and Sonny has to close his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure thrumming through him at getting to do this with Rafael. He can't believe how lucky he is, sometimes, to wake up with Rafael and go to bed with him. To have someone to come home to who understands the hours he works and how cases and emergencies can come out of nowhere.

He slides his right hand up Rafael's inner thigh, and then dips down to cup Rafael's balls, massaging them gently as Rafael's dick gets harder. Rafael moans again, louder this time, and he drops one hand into Sonny's hair, stroking it back from his forehead as Sonny picks up his pace. 

When Rafael is fully hard, Sonny takes him all the way down, massaging the flare of his cockhead with his tongue as he sucks harder and slides his hand behind Rafael's balls, pressing gently as he rubs his fingers in a circle. Rafael lets out a loud groan when Sonny's fingers press on his prostate from outside, and Sonny increases his pressure on all fronts when Rafael's hand clenches in his hair. 

"Want-" Rafael gasps, breaking off to moan. "Want. You. Want."

Sonny pulls himself off Rafael's dick and looks up at him. He's flushed and biting his lip, his hips rocking slightly. His dick is nearly purple at the tip, and Sonny can't help but lean over and kiss it. 

"You." Rafael says again. "You. Here."

Sonny slides up Rafael's body until their dicks are lined up. He takes them both in hand and strokes them off together as Rafael pulls him in close and trails kisses up and down his neck.

Sonny comes first, but Rafael isn't far behind. They nuzzle against each other as they catch their breath. When Sonny flops onto his back next to Rafael, Rafael presses a kiss to his temple before moving to get out of bed. 

"Stay put," Rafael says.

Sonny makes a noise in agreement. Now that he's post-orgasm, his earlier tiredness hits hard. He closes his eyes, planning to stay awake long enough for Rafael to come back to bed.

When he wakes up, it's hours later, and his chest and belly are clean of come. Rafael's awake and leaning against the headboard. He has his phone in his right hand, and he's absently stroking Sonny's back with his left. "Morning," Sonny says quietly.

Rafael looks over at him and smiles. He keeps stroking Sonny's back. "Morning."

"Have you been up this whole time?"

"No, I came back to bed with you and slept a little longer. I've been up an hour, maybe."

Sonny nods and yawns hugely. "Cuddle?" he asks.

Rafael puts his phone on the nightstand and slides over to Sonny so Sonny can put his head on his chest and sling an arm around his waist. Rafael kisses his forehead and lays his arm on top of the one Sonny has around his waist. "Go back to sleep," Rafael says. "I'll wake you in an hour, and we'll find someplace for brunch."

Sonny closes his eyes again, pressing a kiss to Rafael's pec. "Sounds nice," he says, and he drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual prompt for this wasn't morning sex. It was a request for Sonny to suck Rafael to an erection, and I gotta tell you, it's kinda hot.


End file.
